The present invention relates to a system and method for activating multiple alert signals, and more specifically, activating multiple alert signals wherein a first alert signal activates one or more second alert signals.
Currently, signaling or alert systems may utilize wired or wireless transmission to a remote receiver to indicate, for example, a predetermined time period at the remote receiver. For example, signaling in sporting events include officials or referees signals relating to rules and an official time clock include electrically communication between an official's whistle to a time display clock. Other systems include corresponding game rule signals, which may be communicated using hand signals or audibly by a mobile official or referee, with a visual or audible signal activated by the official or referee. Other systems disclose using a tactile notification, i.e., touching, or non-audio, activated by an official at a sporting event.
Further, audible warning signals are produced in events such as sporting contests to indicate that play should start or stop at a certain time. For example, a referee's whistle is blown to indicate the start of play in a soccer match, football game, or volleyball match. Problems are encountered with this technique which include, deaf participants not being able to determine the precise instant of play stopping or play starting, which may result in confusion and the possibility of injuries. Further, participants in sporting event tournaments in which matches are held on adjacent courts may have difficulty determining whether or not an audible signal was initiated by the referee of their particular contest. Additionally, participants in a sporting event simply may not hear the referee's whistle, or mistake the referee's whistle for an unrelated sound.
Devices exist which provide both an audible and visual warning signal as part of the same unit, such as a fire alarm. Also, devices hard-wired into the timing system governing a sporting event produce an automatic audible and visual signal at a predetermined time, such as the horn sounding and a neon light activation on the backboard of a basketball goal at the end of a quarter.
Known systems disclose activation of a plurality of visual or tactile alert signals upon activating a primary audio alert signal. For example, a referee's whistle can activate a wireless signal transmitted to receivers that activate lights and/or vibrating devices worn by sports participants. Lights can be mounted on basketball backboards, goals, or scorer's table indicating the whistle has been blown and play has been stopped. Vibrating devices, such as a wristband, enable deaf players to receive real time alerts that a whistle has been blown and play has stopped.
Another known signaling system includes alerting sports participants who cannot detect audible signals. A transceiver is configured to detect a first signal and an additional signal. The first signal is transmitted from an activation device such as a whistle and the additional signal is transmitted from another activation device that is a remote control. The transceiver sends a second signal in response to detection of the first signal or the additional signal. The second signal is a radio signal transmitted at a preselected frequency range and carries information as to whether the first signal or the additional signal was detected.
Another known signaling system includes a method for alerting basketball fans of successful three point shots. The on-court official could actuate the sound-processing card remotely. This can be easily accomplished by integrating a remote control device that can actuate the sound card located on the official scorers table. This remote control device could be incorporated into the official's whistle or other handheld object. A light or other visual indicator is located within the line of sight of the majority of the fans of the basketball game. Once the official actuates the sound-processing mechanism, a signal is also sent to the light actuation mechanism to turn on the light or visual alarm.
A further known signaling system discloses a method and system for a remotely actuatable sports timing system. Indicator lights are responsive to whistle signals received from transmitters to operate as a built-in test circuit to indicate that a signal is being received from each radio transmitters or by their failure to glow to indicate a fault in the radio transmission of a particular transmitter.
In another known system, a wireless multiple non-synchronized athletic event time keeping and communication system is disclosed. A timekeeper or official starts or stops a clock and a transmission means located in a timing communicator sends a signal to the small mobile field communicator worn by the referee on the field, which may also be a floor, mat or any other term used by the particular sport to describe the area or location of play. The small mobile field communicator worn by the referee converts this signal into a tone, vibration or flashing light for transmission and communication with the referee. In the preferred embodiment of the system the field communicator's receipt of a signal activates both a flashing light and vibration mechanism. Further, pre-time expiration warning signals may be sent to the field communicator worn by the referee.
Another known system includes a method and system for a control circuit to sense the time period end in a sporting event and other time information and uses a transmitter to transmit a digital or other signal to a sensory receiver, for example, a receiver held by an official or a scoreboard.
However, none of the known signaling systems resolve the problem when multiple areas having activities and receiving signals are adjacent to each other and the signals intended for one area can be mistaken by an adjacent area, and/or multiple receivers can receive and initiate a signal intended for a particular receiver. Thus, a need exists to resolve the problem of a person misinterpreting a signal and/or a secondary signal device mistakenly receiving a signal to initiate a secondary indicator. For example, this problem is most prevalent when multiple areas of play in a sport or multiple sports are adjacent each other such that an official's signal may be mistaken by an adjacent play area. This may occur from adjacent players hearing or seeing a signal not intended for their area and/or a wireless receiving device may mistakenly receive an unintended signal and activating an alarm, e.g., time alarm, or an official signal. Such unwanted activation of an alert or mistakenly reacting to an alert signal by a player can cause an unintentional stop of play or a time period erroneously being expired.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system and method for providing one or more supplemental signals, e.g., visual signals, indicating that a first signal, e.g., an audible signal has been produced. It would further be desirable for the system and method to avoid confusion of the corresponding first and supplemental signals with other corresponding first and supplemental signals by the players as well as erroneously activation of neighboring signals in a multi court or multi field area or arena.